There are methods for solving aforementioned problems of data transmission in wireless communications and networks. For example, in order to reduce interference between two networks in a plurality of wireless environments, a network situation is monitored by using various parameters capable of recognizing a transmission state between the networks, and various methods for reducing interference between the two networks are applied according to the result of the monitoring. Most of these methods use receiver signal strength indication (RSSI), system noise level information, a power spectrum of a transmitted signal, and the like for monitoring a network situation. Interference between different data networks is minimized by adjusting transmitter power in an RF end or changing a channel map used upon data transmission according to these results. As another method, there are a method of adjusting priority levels between a plurality of wireless networks or adjusting antenna isolation, a method of configuring an antenna system to enable coexistence between networks by using an antenna switch when the same antenna is shared in a plurality of networks, and the like.
Also, a method is used which adjusts a data rate by using packet-loss information upon packet transmission or adjusts an amount of multimedia data transmitted according to a channel situation and a bandwidth by using a scalable codec.
When a packet is lost or distorted, a frame error occurs and an error concealment method is used for interpolating the frame error. As an error concealment method commonly used in the case of transmitting audio or audio information, there are a muting method of alleviating the influence of an error on an output signal by reducing a volume in an error frame, a repetition method of reconstructing a signal of an error frame by repetitively reproducing a previous good frame of the error frame, and an interpolation method of predicting a parameter of an error frame by interpolating a parameter of a previous good frame and a parameter of a next good frame.
On the other hand, data transmission methods such as discontinuous transmission (DTX) and discontinuous reception (DRX) are commonly used for improving power efficiency of a device that transmits data and frequency efficiency of a network.
Also, when data is transmitted through a wireless network, data is transmitted through an unstable channel, as compared to a wired network. Thus, an error may inevitably occur in data transmission. Accordingly, a device must transmit data at high transmission power so as to reduce an error rate of data transmission. In this case, there is a problem that power efficiency of the device is reduced.